Something
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Chase Matthews had always loved Zoey Brooks... C/Z with C/L undertones.


**Ah, another one-shot. Shall I write a sequel? Read and review!**

Chase Matthews had loved Zoey Brooks since the first time he saw her.

As he had once told his friends, he had known he loved her as he fell from his bike, injuring himself on the rough pavement.

Over the years, his love had grown, blossomed to almost addiction status.

The summers spent away from her were pure agony. It had taken all his willpower not to empty his savings account, buy a plane ticket, and fly out to Georgia, if even just for a day.

Coming back to school and seeing her face had been his fix, allowing him, once more, to breathe better, sleep better…to fully live again.

That, however, had all changed over the duration of his stay in England.

At first, the days had been long and terrible. He had been a mess, pining over Zoey, replaying her simple, yet dishearteningly void of real emotion, "I love you."

Eventually, though, he had to make himself move on, if only enough to actually function at his new school.

But he still loved her and believed that he always would.

That being the case he was shocked at his reaction to Michael's not-so-pleasant news.

"Don't kill the messenger," Michael had chuckled nervously, his face all scrunched up.

Mouth agape, Chase hadn't immediately responded. His mind churned over the truth that Michael had revealed, wondering why he wasn't devastated, as he should have been. Hurt he was but not to the point of writing on the ground, clutching at his chest. His heart seemed to be perfectly intact.

A grin had slowly spread across his face as he regarded his friend. "No, Michael. It's cool. We _did _agree to date other people."

After that, the semester had fairly flown by, as Chase made new friends and flirted shamelessly with countless females across campus. Nothing ever came of the harmless flirtations and Chase felt that he needn't justify his actions. _Zoey _was dating someone. _He_ could engage in various forms of teasing with any pretty face he wished. At least until he re-entered her world.

Which he decided to do, when his semester ended, earlier than hers would.

Flying across an ocean and a country, he built up his confidence, convincing himself that it would be easy to crash Zoey's prom and sweep her off her feet, stealing her from that James person.

Luck had seemed to deal him a hand that night, as he had spotted her walking alone on the campus that he had missed, sad and, hopefully, unhappy with her boyfriend.

The rest of the night had played out like some kind of fairytale (as she had broken up with that James person prior to Chase's arrival at PCA), with their first magical kiss and the invite to Maui.

Despite the wonder of the evening, Chase didn't feel as elated as he should've. Something was missing but he wasn't quite sure what that _something_ was. Pushing the nagging question into the back of his mind, he had focused all his energy on enjoying the night, cherishing every dance with Zoey, wanting it to last forever.

Unfortunately, it hadn't, and he had found himself, the very next day, on a flight bound for Baltimore, a promise on his lips that he would share the whole summer with her.

He had not counted on his parents refusing him his desire, causing him, though no fault of his own, to break his promise to Zoey.

A disappointed Zoey had ended up going to Maui all by her lonesome, leaving Chase to spend nights wondering if she would meet a new guy.

"She loves you," Lola had insisted, in one of their many midnight conversations. "She's not going to just take up with some guy. You're her soul mate."

Not that Chase was all too concerned about Zoey riding off into the sunset with another guy. He told himself it was because he trusted her but couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

Lola, his wise counselor, was always there, lending an ear to whatever happened to be bothering him.

"Maybe," she told him. "it's just weird right now because your dream, of being with Zoey, came true."

"Maybe," he responded, not entirely convinced.

School started again, at the end of August, and Chase approached the PCA campus with mixed emotions. Happiness - because he would see Zoey again, although he wasn't quite as euphoric as he thought he should be. Relief - because he wouldn't have to spend another semester as roommate to that bloody Colin. Disappointment - because PCA wasn't Covington and, for a reason that wasn't quite clear to him, the English boarding school had become a very comfortable place.

Sighing, he headed to his room, curious as to what Vince Blake would be like as a dorm mate. And Firewire. He groaned at the thought. He could just imagine Firewire waking him up in the middle of the night to ask incessant questions about comic books.

Before he could make it to his room, on that first day, he was assaulted by two thin arms that wound around his middle, pulling him close for a hug.

A strange warmth flushed his cheeks as a face was pressed to his shoulder. She smelled clean and fresh, her fragrance wafting up to enter his nostrils.

"Lola," he said, wrapping his arms around her in a return hug. Unloading his stuff could wait. He'd rather stand in the middle of the green grass, her warm body squished against him.

"Chase," she sniffled.

It was then that he realized she was crying. He grasped her shoulders, pushing her back in order to view her face. The tears were in her eyes but they hadn't yet made their way down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

A soft, wan smile touched her lips. "Nothing. I'm just so glad to see you."

He nodded in agreement. The two had always been close but the summer had only solidified their friendship.

Later, as Lola watched him unpack his things, Zoey walked into his room, freshly tanned.

At her entrance, Lola jumped, eyes wide. Chase regarded her suspiciously, not sure why every person passing the door startled her. He thought she would be eager to see Vince after the long summer, jumping with joy instead of regarding the door warily as footsteps sounded in the hall.

Begging an excuse, Lola left the room.

In regret, Chase watched her depart. He knew she was just giving him some time alone with Zoey but…still…

Zoey beamed joyfully at him, rushing to him as soon as Lola had gone, leaping into his arms.

Laughing, he caught her, hands finding the small of her back.

She didn't feel the same as Lola had in his arms.

Swallowing, he pushed down that feeling, that nagging feeling, down, trying to concentrate on the girl in his arms.

The girl he had always loved.

Ever since he had hit the ground.

Five years had passed since that moment.

A moment in time that had led him to…to this moment.

"Chase?" she queried, brown eyes searching his. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, not knowing how to answer her.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

As he gazed down into her eyes, that _something, _that ever elusive something that had been plaguing him since the inception of their romantic relationship, became abundantly clear.

He did love her.

But not like he had, once upon a time.

England had changed him, had helped him to grow.

He had wanted to be with her only because it's what he had _always_ wanted. He had never stopped to consider if his wishes had become altered .

As he looked down at her, he knew that they had.

Inhaling deeply, he found within himself the strength do what he needed to do.

The strength to break up with her.

The strength to break her heart.


End file.
